shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caedan of Fairmarket
Ser Caedan of Fairmarket is a low-born knight in service to House Mallister. Formerly, Ser Caedan was a member of the Bloody Claw sellsword company. Appearance and Character Standing at 6’5" and weighing 16 stones, Caedan cuts an impressive figure. He is a ruggedly good-looking man with short flaxen hair, broad shoulders, kind hazel eyes, a slight stubble and skin bronzed from forge work and his time abroad in Essos. Complimenting lips that seem to be faintly smiling are a pair of high cheekbones and a strong nose and jaw. His hands are large and strong, weathered from holding a sword and smith’s hammer. Well within his prime, Caedan maintains a virile and athletic physique, honed from years of exercise, combat, and rigorous work as a blacksmith. Caedan is friendly, compassionate, courageous, and easy-going. While not by any means devout, he has a healthy respect for religion and often donates a small portion of what earnings he makes to charitable causes, particularly those involved with the Sept. This generosity also extends to his family, who he often attempts to maintain some form of correspondence with. Caedan is fond of many simple pleasures. These include food, wine, and women (in no particular order). He is also known to have a liking towards competitive activities such as arm wrestling, foot races, and the like. His first and true passion however is for ‘smithing, and will often take the opportunity to indulge in the activity whenever time permits and the fancy strikes him. Though not prone to anger, Caedan has been known to react harshly against bullying and thievery, having developed a strong disliking for the former in his early years and sternly taught by his parents and septa never to indulge in the latter. He is quick to protect those under his care from anyone that would seek to harm them, with violence and intimidation if need be. As a knight, Caedan seems generally quite lax, but in reality takes his vows and duties seriously, often hiding this earnestness behind a faint smile. History Caedan was born in the settlement of Fairmarket in 291 AC to Cadoc, a blacksmith, and Noreen, a baker. Although his birth had been a cause of great celebration for the young couple at first, it was discovered later that there were complications during the birthing process that would prevent Noreen from ever conceiving children again. This stirred a great deal of resentment within Caedan's father, who would not reconcile with his son until several years later. Caedan's own childhood was not entirely pleasant. In addition to being ostracized by his father, Caedan was a tall and awkward lad in his youth, often the target of other children who mocked and feared his unnatural stature. Despite these hardships, Caedan rarely sought revenge and found the resolve and will to go on with the support and love of his mother, as well as words of encouragement from a local septa. The young boy often aided those in need and protected those who faced similar torments at the hands of cruel children. It was during this time that Cadoc learned of the harassment his son had faced. Realizing that his own actions were only compounding the issue, Cadoc eventually asked for Caedan's forgiveness and offered to make him his apprentice as recompense, an offer that his young son accepted with great relish. The next several years would be some of Caedan’s fondest as he worked alongside his father as an apprentice, learning all he could of shaping metal beneath hammer, chisel and tongs. Unlike most smallfolk boys with dreams of aspiring to be valiant knights and noble lords, Caedan had little aspiration to be anything more than he was. The lad was perfectly content with plying his trade and eventually inheriting his father’s business when he grew too old or infirm to lift a hammer. This outlook would change during the autumn of 298 when news of the sackings of Pinkmaiden, Goldentooth, Tumbleton and numerous other settlements and holdfasts reached the ears of the townsfolk of Fairmarket. This news would come on the tongues of survivors and victims who’d managed to flee these massacres. Upon seeing the suffering wrought by war, the young boy feared for his own family and friends safety. Recognizing he would never be able to protect those he cared for from a smithy, Caedan vowed that he would safeguard those he’d come to value as friends and loved ones from the horrors he had witnessed. An opportunity would present itself years later in 303 in the form of a sellsword company, the Bloody Claw, seeking to replenish its resources and manpower for future endeavors. Aware of his youthful vigour, skills at the forge, and yearning for adventure, the Bloody Claw sought to enlist Caedan when they visited his father’s smithy for arms and armor one day. Understandably as an only child, it was natural that Caedan would face resistance in this matter from his parents, particularly from Noreen, who wanted her son to have nothing to do with such a dangerous lifestyle. His best friend and fellow apprentice, Garold, however, supported his aspirations, as it would mean furthering his own ambitions as an aspiring smith with Caedan away and Cadoc’s attentions directed fully towards himself. It would take a great deal of soul searching, convincing, and assertion on Caedan's part until a reluctant Cadoc would relent to their son's wishes, despite Noreen's continued refusal in the matter. Eventually the Bloody Claw would depart, an adventurous, and some might say naïve, Caedan, in tow. Tragedy The Bloody Claw came to Seagard in order for Ser Lyonel to present his nephew, Asten, to his good brother and sister. Caedan was asked to remain and help guard the youth, as Asten was Lyonel's kin and near as a son to what he might have. Caedan accepted his duty and began to server House Mallister and Lord Dalinar, who immediately allowed Asten to squire for Ser Colin of the North Tower. During the a feast in Lyonel's honor, Lyonel was killed by an assassin. Caedan had to be pulled from the attacker else he would have killed him. Later, Caedan fought in a battle with the Frey's under Lord Dalinar's command. More recently, he and Asten have been sent to the North to check in on Queen Cass Stark nee Mallister after her wedding to King Rickon. Back to Cape of Eagles PCs.